


Training Wheels

by Looali



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/pseuds/Looali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac teaches Gavroche to ride a bike, and some brother-like bonding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

“What's this?” piped up the small blond, staring at Courfeyrac as he crouched on the ground and continued to screw on wheels and the like.

 

“A bike.” Courfeyrac grinned, leaning back onto the park grass to admire his handy-work.

 

 Gavroche continued to stare in bewilderment at the twenty-something year old, “...I think you're missin' somethin' here.” He judged, poking Courf in the middle of his forehead, “I told ya yesterday, I can't ride 'em.”

He ran his hands over the spotted bike helmet with 'Gavroche' painted onto the side in bold lettering and frowned ever so slightly. He appreciated it, he appreciated everything Courfeyrac and the rest of his friends did for him, but spending so much on something he can't even use just felt like a waste.

 

He looked back over to Courfeyrac to find a confused expression sprawled across his face. “Uh, yeah?” he scoffed, “that's why I'm going to teach you.”

Gavroche's face returned to it's usual grin and Courfeyrac stood up abruptly, “Now put you're helmet on, let's get going!”

 

* * *

 

 

The bike wobbled precariously and Gavroche's feet jumped involuntarily to the ground once again.

It had been almost half an hour and he'd barely moved half a metre of his own accord.

 

“Don't worry,” Courf laughed, jogging up besides him, “see those wheels I put on the sides before? They'll stop it from tipping, you can't fall, I promise.” He patted Gavroche's shoulder lightly and grinned at him before returning to his post at the rear of the bike.

“You ready?” He said. Gavroche felt his hands return to the back of the seat, ready to push.

 

“Maybe...” the younger began hesitantly, Courfeyrac removed his hands from the bike and moved back round to his side, “maybe if we, uh, stop for today now? 'Case you get tired or whatever.”

Gavroche looked to the ground, not wanting the brunet to know how nervous he really was about crashing.

 

Seeing the obvious nerves in the usually so-fearless nine year old made Courf hesitate momentarily. Maybe dragging him into this hadn't been the best idea, when he was a kid his dad spent hours pushing him round the neighbourhood on his bike until he finally had the confidence to pedal by himself. Gavroche deserved the same care, and he'd be damned if he isn't the one that gives it. The kid was practically a little brother to him!

 

Kneeling down and placing his elbow on the handle bars, he smiled up at Gavroche. “Tell you what,” he bargained, “if we try for another, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes? You can choose wherever we go for lunch.” His grin grew slightly wider as he watched Gavroche contemplate this, “and I promise I won't let go of the bike.”

 

Gavroche snorted slightly, “well with bribes like that, I can't refuse.”

 

* * *

Courfeyrac grinned as he pushed the giggling boy around. Gavroche was leaning back on his seat, legs wafting around the front wheel, as Courf ran him between the trees and across the park paths.

 

Gavroche had been laughing and whooping in excitement since the moment Courf started pushing the bike, finally able to understand the enjoyment as soon as the pressure had been taken off him. Slowing down slightly, Courfeyrac pulled the bike to a halt.

Gavroche turned around, eyebrows creased together, “what happened?” he demanded.

“Hey, kid,” he huffed out, “Gimmie a minute, it's hard to push a full grown child and entire bike around a park for ten minutes, alright?”

 

Snorting loudly and turning back round, Gavroche mumbled under his breath about weak students, not noticing Courf chuckling under his breath and rolling his eyes.

 

Gavroche placed his feet on the pedals lightly, testing how it felt as he waited for his friend to gain his breath.

He didn't feel too nervous on the bike any more, and pressing down firmer on the pedals, he leaned forwards to grip the handle bars. Rolling forwards, the bike jolted to the side slightly. Gavroche's legs shook slightly, but he didn't reach for the breaks, instead he pedalled more, wobbling down the path with a grin on his face.  
  
“Gav?” he heard the familiar tones of Courfeyrac behind him inquire.

He laughed out an excited response and heard the whoops of joy from the student.

 

His confidence increased as he gained control of the bike, ignoring Courf's yells of encouragement, and shakily making his way down the path.

He came to an abrupt halt besides an oak tree, and placed his, only slightly, weak legs on the ground either side of the bike. Turning slightly, he saw Courfeyrac jogging towards him with a near-idiotic grin on his face.  


“I said you could do it! Didn't I say that?” The older grinned as his approached, pulling Gavroche off of the bike and onto his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I remember.” Gavroche said with an eye roll and leaning onto Courf's head.

 

“That was brilliant, Gav!” He exclaimed, as followed by dozens of similar exclamations as he pushed the bike from the park and followed the instructions of the laughing boy perched on his shoulders to wherever it was they were going to for lunch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from a picture of a bike helmet with 'GAVROCHE' that my friend sent me.  
> I haven't written a fic in almost three years, but when I got the idea for this I just couldn't resist.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: wilfred-owen


End file.
